batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Joan Leland (Telltale)
Dr. Joan Leland is a minor character in Batman: The Telltale Series. A member of staff at Arkham Asylum, she was the head of psychiatry at the institute and one of John Doe's therapists. She was also one of the members of staff that looked after Bruce Wayne after the billionaire was committed to the institute by Harvey Dent. Biography Not much is known about Dr. Leland before the beginning of the series, but she had become the Head of Psychiatry at Arkham by the time Bruce Wayne was committed to the Asylum. She, along with Dr. Harleen Quinzel, was the therapist of "John Doe", an inmate who had arrived at the Asylum without any of the staff knowing, and believed him to be one of their most improved patients. Batman: The Telltale Series ''Guardian of Gotham Leland first met Bruce Wayne after a fight in his cell, during which two of his assailants had been knocked unconscious. Finding John there, she learnt that Bruce had engaged and defeated them himself. After introducing herself to Wayne, she lead him to the Recreation Room. During the journey, Joan and John conversed about his memories of the Asylum. However, she noticed as he banged on the door of one of the other inmates, after they had tried to use the phone, and left them to attend to other matters. John would later talk with her to get the television remote, which she gave him. Leland later met with Bruce after Victor Zsasz suffered a psychotic attack and caused a riot. She tried to find out the truth of the attack from Wayne, but was reluctant to believe him. When Alfred Pennyworth arrived to take Bruce away, having managed to get him released on bail, Leland objected and unsuccessfully tried to persuade Bruce to stay. City of Light'' Leland was present at Arkham during the riots, during which she was attacked whilst in the food hall. With one of her assailants threatening her with a taser, she was saved by Batman and managed to escape the grasp of the other. After the riot, Leland decided that John, who had not attacked anyone during the riots, was suitable to rejoin society and signed the paper work allowing him to be discharged from Arkham. This would lead into his formation of the Pact and a group of terrorist attacks on Gotham. Personality Leland seemed to be a kind person and willing to listen to others, even trying to help set up protection for Bruce. However, she was quite stubborn in her judgments and easily charmed, something which was exploited by John Doe. Leland believed her judgments were the best for Arkham and that she was helping the asylum. Relationships "John Doe" Dr. Leland and John Doe share a seemingly professional relationship with each other. At times, John reflects on the times Leland had helped him such as teaching him to play checkers and is happy to reference her at times. In return, Leland mostly sees John as an improved patient able to re-enter society. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Staff